Futile Dreaming Or Is It?
by AAJ Edward
Summary: Summary inside! While taking in his niece and nephew, whom he's never met before, Ed must also face not just raising the two teens but also being reunited suddenly with the love of his life, Roy Mustang! RoyXEd
1. Death

A story that takes place after the movie.

Summary: After arriving on the other side, Ed and Al started adjusting and living their own lives. Having married, Al moved out towards the country and left Ed in the city where he worked continuously on rockets and a way home. With his wife and in their new home, Alphonse raised two children. The eldest, a daughter named Adelfa and the younger, a son named Cole. At the age of six their mother died, leaving Al to raise the two on his own. After reaching the age of fourteen, Adelfa noticed her father's common dizzy spells. That year Alphonse died and the uncle they'd never gotten to meet walked into their lives.

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA nor do i own the movie... TT

* * *

((present day))

The rain sheeted down the stone of the grave. It was a small funeral, just like their mother's had been. Adelfa held onto her younger, for once with out him protesting to being held at the age of thirteen. She watched as they lowered her father's casket into the ground. She looked away and scanned the crowd. She new everyone there, save for one face.

The man held a striking resemblance to Al. He had the same golden colored hair as Al had. His eyes were also a brilliant gold, but held more fire than Adelfa remembered her father's ever having. She saw a tear roll down his tanned face and she blinked. He didn't look like one to cry. He never took his eyes off Al's casket and Adelfa had the strange feeling of knowing him not by face or name, but from what her father had told her.

After the funeral had been held, a man Adelfa knew as her father's closest friend and also the family lawyer approached her and her brother. He gave her a small smile and wrapped his arms around them each in turn, hugging them.

"Well… I'm sorry to have to see you go… I wish I could have taken the two of you in…but Al had last wishes."

"What do you mean hate see us go?" Adelfa asked, pulling Cole closer to her protectively. "Jeff?" The man sighed and hung his head briefly.

"Now that your parents are dead you'll be going to live with your closest legal guardian. You're uncle's already waiting for you two. You're stuff has already been packed and loaded into the car. Please… follow me." Adelfa sighed and grabbed the red trench coat she'd gotten for her thirteenth birthday. It was the only thing she'd ever gotten from her uncle. Al had explained to her that it was hard for him to visit or call due to his job. She'd never questioned it further. And now here she was following an old family friend to meet an uncle she'd only heard about and never seen.

They reached the car and Adelfa stopped in her tracks, her eyes widening as she saw the man from earlier leaning against a black car. Rain sheeted down his face and hair, only deepening the depth of the sorrow already apparent. He looked up as they arrived and gave a weak smile in greeting. Adelfa relaxed slightly. At least he was trying. He stood and walked over to them.

"Adelfa… Cole… this is your uncle." Jeff said.

"Edward Elric…" Ed said, holding out his hand in greeting. Adelfa took it and shook his hand in response.

"Adelfa… and this is Cole." Cole mustered up the energy to glare at his sister.

"I can introduce my self!" He growled. Ed smiled and chuckled slightly.

"I see you both got the gifts I sent you… I was worried they hadn't made it." Ed chuckled again as Cole stuck his tongue out at his sister. Adelfa blushed slightly after glaring at her brother and nodded.

"Thank you… so… Where do you… we live?" She corrected herself, remembering that she and her brother were going to live with him. Ed's gaze softened further.

"A city just an hour's drive from here."

The car ride to their new home was quiet. The occasional conversation was light and just a feeble attempt to interact and crush the even more uncomfortable silence. Once they had arrived at the house, Adelfa was almost afraid the silence would crush her. They got settled into their rooms and respective bathrooms. Ed left them alone and let them adjust only interrupting their solitary hours for supper.

Only after she saw the light in Cole's room go out did Adelfa venture out of her room. Her bare feet padded silently across the cold wood flooring. She walked down the stairs towards the kitchen to get a glass of water when she noticed a light on in the study. She looked around and walked over to the open door.

There sat Ed, holding a pencil as he guided it across the paper. She blinked and tilted her head to the side. With out even looking up, Ed spoke.

"Not asleep yet, ne?" He asked, finally looking up as he set the pencil down. Adelfa blushed at having been caught and stepped inside. She pulled up a chair and examined the sheet of paper. An intricate circle was drawn with an array of lines and symbols she's never seen before.

"What's this?"

"Alchemy… it's a science from Amestris… The world Al and I came from…" Adelfa knew this story. Al had told it to her countless times. She glanced at Ed and noted that he too got that distant, longing, loving look in his eyes when he thought or talked about it. She set the paper back down and looked at some of the photos on the desk. Her eyes came to rest on a black haired man. He was smirking and yet seemed to be looking at whoever held the camera lovingly. She picked it up and ran her fingers lightly across the glass of the frame.

"Who's this?" Ed looked over at the photo and smiled fondly.

"That's Roy Mustang…He was my commanding officer back in Amestris… There were so many times I wanted to beat him to a bloody pulp. But Alphonse was always right… I could never bring myself to do it. He's kind of like a fungus that grows on ya and never goes away… and little by little you grow fond of it always being there." Adelfa smiled.

"You loved him?" Ed looked at her slightly shocked and then laughed slightly.

"That easy to read, huh?"

"It was the look in your eyes when you talked about him. It was cute." He blinked and then sighed.

"That's ancient history now… Al always used to scold me for getting lost in my thoughts… he also told me you had a knack for science." Adelfa nodded sadly.

"Yeah… we always used to read together." She choked and hiccupped slightly, fighting the lump in her throat as she tried not to cry. Ed looked over at her, knowing the pain she felt.

"Go ahead… It's better to cry." He said, pulling her into a hug. She let out a sob and her shoulders shook as she cried into Ed's shoulder. After a few minutes her sobs subsided and she pulled back, rubbing her eyes with the sleeve of her sweater.

"Thanks…"

"It's not easy… believe me I know. Al was all I had left here. At least until I got stuck with you two." Ed said slightly joking, trying to make her smile. She did and laughed a little.

"Al ever tell we lost our mom when we were young?" Adelfa looked up at him shocked.

"No… he never did." Ed nodded.

"She died when I was nine. Al was eight. Our father had left home sometime around a year after Al had been born. So it was pretty much like losing both parents. So if anyone knows what you're feeling, I can guess. Just remember… you've always got your brother." He gave her a small smile and she nodded.

"Thank you… Ed… I'm glad I finally got to meet you." She said before standing and leaving the office to go back to her room. She was finally starting to get tired.

Ed stayed up for another few hours remembering Roy and Al before getting up and finally going to bed. That night, as Ed and the other two lay in their beds fast asleep, the gate decided to send back the blood of the Elrics. With a flash of brilliant blue, the scenery had changed.

Roy Mustang frowned as he dragged himself out of his bed in order to answer his phone. Yawning, he picked up the receiver and stifled another yawn.

"What?" He ground out, his throat dry and his voice thick with sleep. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Hello?"

"General Mustang sir… you need to come into HQ right away. We have some one here you might want to see."

Ed looked wildly around as he held the two teens close at his side. They were frightened that much was clear. But how had he gotten _here _of all places. He was back in Amestris, but how? After being found and ushered quickly to HQ, Edward had already been recognized and now a medic from the military was checking up each of them in turn.

The doors opened suddenly and Ed stood from where he was seated as his gaze locked on a person he never thought he'd see again. The raven-haired man locked gazes with him and stopped as well. Onyx eyes met golden and time seemed to still.

"Edward...?" Roy whispered, unable to really believe what he was seeing.

"Roy…" Ed muttered, the words barely heard as they left his lips.

"Oh my god…" Roy blinked, still trying to process all this.

* * *

Please review! I'm waiting for at least 5 reviews! 


	2. Reunion

Alright guys i have passed my sever bordom mark so I'm putting this new chapter up because i can and i have nothing better to do. So now that this on'e up and out of the way, I can start on chapter 3! YAY! any who! WEll yeah so here it is! R&R!!!!

Disclaimer: Don't own!

* * *

Ed stared in disbelief at the man before him. The last time he'd seen Roy in person the man had had an eye patch covering one eye. Now the eye patch was gone and he looked just like a general should. He took a step towards the taller man and stopped when he saw a needle being prepared.

The medic took a step towards one of the teens and with out thinking Ed had lashed out. His auto mail arm snapped the needle in half. The medic took a few rushed steps back and everyone else in the room stopped what they were doing to look over at the scene.

"Edward! Don't bloody him too much! He means good…" Roy's soothing yet good-humored voice echoed through the deathly silent room. Ed relaxed slightly, looking between Roy and the frightened medic he let his gaze fall once more on Roy before he stepped back.

Adelfa looked over at Ed and then to the man approaching them. He looked exactly like the man in the photograph she'd seen. Roy smiled fondly at Edward.

"Welcome back Fullmetal…" Ed snorted.

"Yeah! No thanks to you…" Roy just rolled his eyes at the expected remark and looked at the two teens almost cowering behind Ed. Some one was missing.

"So Ed… where's your faithful brother?" Ed looked down, as did the two behind him. The younger boy seemed closest to tears.

"He's dead…" the girl choked out.

"I see…" Roy finally said after a short silence. "Well then… It'll be a little odd not seeing him around you, Ed… but, might I ask the names of the two that accompany you?"

"I'm Cole…" The boy started. "Alphonse Elric was our father…"

"And your sister's name?" She looked up through familiar golden hair and met his onyx eyes with her own deep blue.

"Adelfa… call me Al."

-0-0-0-0-

"Quite the lively one ya got there, Ed… They're definitely Al's children." Roy mused, looking over to where the two teens were talking to Riza. They were to be staying with her until Ed was able to get a home for the three of them. Meanwhile, Roy had agreed to house Edward.

"Al loved them… so much… After they lost their mother… he was all they had." Ed said quietly, looking at the floor.

"At least some one can still relate to them. They're lucky they have you to lean on now." Ed thought over Roy's words before sighing. He struggled to hold back the tears that so desperately wanted to fall.

"Who can I lean on? Al was my anchor…"

"Bye Ed! We'll see ya soon! Love ya!" Cole and Adelfa called, waving as the followed Riza out the doors of the building. Ed waved to them before letting his hand drop to where it had been before.

"Al was my only link to peace… to what was still good in the world." Ed finally gave a sob, no longer able to hold back his tears. He felt an arm wrap around him and someone pull him into a hug but he didn't react. He just let himself cry.

"You can grow up all you want… but you'll always be tat same determined brat I saw sitting in a wheel chair." Roy said, stroking Ed's silky blond hair. Ed managed a halfhearted "Bastard…" only making Roy smile.

"I missed you…" Roy said quietly, kissing the blonde's head.

"I missed you to, Roy."

-0-0-0-0-

Arriving at Riza's, Adelfa and Cole looked around in awe. Amestris was definitely different from Germany. The house styles and the subtle differences were there.

"Adelfa… or would you prefer to be called something else?" Riza asked as they stepped out of the car.

"Call me Al please." The woman nodded.

"Right then… Al would you mind taking in a few boxes into the house? I picked up some spare clothes for you two until we could go get you some." Adelfa nodded.

"Sure!" She took the boxes and entered the unlocked house as told.

"Cole, here's a few you can take in as well." The boy smiled and took the boxes, following his sister. Riza grabbed the last few and closed the car and entered the house.

"It's not much but it's something." Riza spoke as she set down the boxes in her amrs. A black and white dog suddenly bound up and nudged Cole's hand. He set down his own boxes and began stroking the dog's head.

"Black Hayate seems to like you already."

"He likes dogs…" Adelfa said quietly.

"Good… you a dog person?" Riza asked with a smile. Adelfa thought for a moment as she also scratched behind the dog's ears.

"No… I'm more of a cat person…"

-0-0-0-0-

Ed looked around at the familiar surroundings and felt as if he needed to cry again. He leaned his head against the cool glass of the car window and gazed out at the drizzling world. It would have just about sunrise, but the clouds blocked out all light from the sky.

He closed his eyes and thought. He felt so lost, so open and vulnerable. Ed knew his hopes for the past were futile and pathetic, but he still couldn't help but miss it. Roy noticed Ed's silent behavior and worried.

"Ed?" The silence was only broken by the thrumming of the rain.

"Edward?"

"I want to come back… Let me come back to the military Roy. Let me have some sense of familiarity again… please." Ed choked out. He hated being weak. He hated feeling useless. Ray gave a sad smile.

"Of course…"

They arrived at Roy's house and soon settled in for the day. Roy brought a change of clothes for Ed. Edward smiled when he recognized his original clothes.

"I had them altered so they'd fit you… if you ever came back." Roy told him. Ed took the clothes gratefully and gave the raven-haired man a smirk.

"You remember how much of a pain these pants were to get out of?" Roy chuckled, clearly remembering what Ed was talking about.

"Yes… I seem to recall you cursing them a number of times." Ed looked to the side, involuntarily blushing that Roy had remembered that much. He muttered his thanks before closing the door to the bathroom so he could change.

When Ed emerged fully dressed he could smell food cooking in the kitchen. Following his nose he did what he always did best according to his brother, he thought with his stomach. Roy chuckled, noticing the short blond was hurrying to braid his hair.

"Here Ed… let me." Roy moved his hands and fixed the braid, tying it off with a black hair tie.

"Thanks… food…." Ed moaned happily as he snaked his way into the kitchen. Roy just shook his head.

"Some things never change…"

AS they both ate, the topic switched to the day's plans.

"After we finish we can head over to HQ and get everything finalized. You won't need to take the exams again seeing as you never really died. After that you'll just have to put up with people and catch up on news. After you've had your fill of Havoc and his whining, Breda and his usual complaints, and Armstrong doing his usual, we can come back here and relax."

"Sounds good to me…" Ed muttered through a strip of bacon. Roy held back a laugh and Ed frowned, swallowing.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing…" Ed just shook his head.

"You get weirder every time I see you…"

"Your pint?" Roy quirked a brow.

"My point, Mustang, is you haven't cracked a short joke since I got here…" The older man just shrugged.

"I guess I feel like being kind today…"

"Uh-huh…" Ed muttered, disbelieving. "You expect me to believe that then you really are insane."

"It's not like I have a short temper or anything…" Ed twitched.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' SO SHORT AN AMEOBA COULD SIT ON HIM AND STILL NOT NOTICE!?!" Roy just pressed his lips to Ed's making the blond stop and melt into his embrace, returning the kiss.

* * *

well? How was it? 


End file.
